The present invention relates to a detachable polygonal frame, particularly for large pictures or paintings, which comprises the same number of framing pieces as that of the sides of the polygonal frame. The framing pieces can be detachably assembled together by the same number of assembly devices applied on each corner between two abutting framing pieces.
Conventional polygonal frames used for ornamenting the pictures, paintings or the like are usually fixedly assembled by discrete framing pieces. The method most often used to assemble discrete framing pieces is to nail together the corners between two abutting pieces or to insert a key means coated with glue into the lengthwise slots set in the corners. However, when an especially large frame which has been assembled by the above-mentioned methods is to be disassembled into discrete pieces for transportation or storage purposes, it can hardly be done without permenently damaging the frame. Therefore, a detachable polygonal frame which can be assembled and disassembled, efficiently and easily, without tearing up the frame, is highly desirable.